Isa 43/kjv
: }|1| 43:1 But now thus saith the LORD that created thee, O Jacob, and he that formed thee, O Israel, Fear not: for I have redeemed thee, I have called thee by thy name; thou art mine. }} : }|2| 43:2 When thou passest through the waters, I will be with thee; and through the rivers, they shall not overflow thee: when thou walkest through the fire, thou shalt not be burned; neither shall the flame kindle upon thee. }} : }|3| 43:3 For I am the LORD thy God, the Holy One of Israel, thy Saviour: I gave Egypt for thy ransom, Ethiopia and Seba for thee. }} : }|4| 43:4 Since thou wast precious in my sight, thou hast been honourable, and I have loved thee: therefore will I give men for thee, and people for thy life. }} : }|5| 43:5 Fear not: for I am with thee: I will bring thy seed from the east, and gather thee from the west; }} : }|6| 43:6 I will say to the north, Give up; and to the south, Keep not back: bring my sons from far, and my daughters from the ends of the earth; }} : }|7| 43:7 Even every one that is called by my name: for I have created him for my glory, I have formed him; yea, I have made him. }} : }|8| 43:8 Bring forth the blind people that have eyes, and the deaf that have ears. }} : }|9| 43:9 Let all the nations be gathered together, and let the people be assembled: who among them can declare this, and shew us former things? let them bring forth their witnesses, that they may be justified: or let them hear, and say, It is truth. }} : }|10| 43:10 Ye are my witnesses, saith the LORD, and my servant whom I have chosen: that ye may know and believe me, and understand that I am he: before me there was no God formed, neither shall there be after me. }} : }|11| 43:11 I, even I, am the LORD; and beside me there is no saviour. }} : }|12| 43:12 I have declared, and have saved, and I have shewed, when there was no strange god among you: therefore ye are my witnesses, saith the LORD, that I am God. }} : }|13| 43:13 Yea, before the day was I am he; and there is none that can deliver out of my hand: I will work, and who shall let it? }} : }|14| 43:14 Thus saith the LORD, your redeemer, the Holy One of Israel; For your sake I have sent to Babylon, and have brought down all their nobles, and the Chaldeans, whose cry is in the ships. }} : }|15| 43:15 I am the LORD, your Holy One, the creator of Israel, your King. }} : }|16| 43:16 Thus saith the LORD, which maketh a way in the sea, and a path in the mighty waters; }} : }|17| 43:17 Which bringeth forth the chariot and horse, the army and the power; they shall lie down together, they shall not rise: they are extinct, they are quenched as tow. }} : }|18| 43:18 Remember ye not the former things, neither consider the things of old. }} : }|19| 43:19 Behold, I will do a new thing; now it shall spring forth; shall ye not know it? I will even make a way in the wilderness, and rivers in the desert. }} : }|20| 43:20 The beast of the field shall honour me, the dragons and the owls: because I give waters in the wilderness, and rivers in the desert, to give drink to my people, my chosen. }} : }|21| 43:21 This people have I formed for myself; they shall shew forth my praise. }} : }|22| 43:22 But thou hast not called upon me, O Jacob; but thou hast been weary of me, O Israel. }} : }|23| 43:23 Thou hast not brought me the small cattle of thy burnt offerings; neither hast thou honoured me with thy sacrifices. I have not caused thee to serve with an offering, nor wearied thee with incense. }} : }|24| 43:24 Thou hast bought me no sweet cane with money, neither hast thou filled me with the fat of thy sacrifices: but thou hast made me to serve with thy sins, thou hast wearied me with thine iniquities. }} : }|25| 43:25 I, even I, am he that blotteth out thy transgressions for mine own sake, and will not remember thy sins. }} : }|26| 43:26 Put me in remembrance: let us plead together: declare thou, that thou mayest be justified. }} : }|27| 43:27 Thy first father hath sinned, and thy teachers have transgressed against me. }} : }|28| 43:28 Therefore I have profaned the princes of the sanctuary, and have given Jacob to the curse, and Israel to reproaches. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *